History of Talmoria
UNDER CONSTRUCTION The History of Talmoria, like so many countries on Terra, is long and complex. The history of South Talmoria extends all the way to State President's John Wilson's unilateral declaration of independence in 2923. The history will be constantly updated as new information is frequently found. Ancient History Prior to Artanian and western colonization Talmoria and the surrounding countries were populated by the Asli. A number of theories exists about the origin of the Asli people. It is thought (by some historians) that they originate from southern Dovani, while some believe they initially came from the continent of Squibble. However, the most popular theory is that the Asli people are the descendants of the ancient Miranan Empire that once dominated the regions that now comprises of Talmoria-Aslistan, Utembo, and Stratica. The city of Miran and the great Miranan Empire are considered to be the birthplace of the Asli people, language, and culture. Asli folklore and mythology speaks of a great falcon flying from the south with their ancestors on her back, fleeing famine and war 4000 years ago. While there is no proof that this giant falcon ever existed, archaeological evidence suggests Talmoria was populated as early as 500 BCE or 4000 years ago. The Asli at this time lived in small settled villages with numerous state-lets. Around 900 AD, although this date is disputed by some historians, the Asli people were invaded by Mohammed Ali Khan, a self exiled Majatran military general who sailed from his homeland to Talmoria with approximately five thousand men. Khan's unorthdox strategies and military genius won him many battles against the native Aslis. Eventually the Asli lords submitted to their new King. Khan brought with him the religion of Israism which most of the population were eventually converted too. Under Khan the Asli Sultanate grew throughout the continent of Dovani. Khan would establish a dynasty that would rule Talmoria from 920 to 1555. Though the early rulers of the Sultanate were fairly competent rulers, the later Sultans were ineffective and weak. Ineffective rule coupled with Artanian colonization resulted in the collapse of the Asli Sultanate. Colonization Christopher Dove In the year 1492, Luthori Explorer Christopher Dove set out from the Holy Luthori Empire in search on a continent rumored to exist at the end of the world. With the blessing of the Holy Luthori Emperor, Dove set out with an entire navy fleet to find this land and claim it in the name of the Emperor. Nearly 4 months after leaving port in the HLE, Dove's flagship spotted a strip of land on the horizon. They continued to sail toward it for 2 days before finally arriving on the coastline of eastern Dovani. This land was barren an disappointing to Dove so he continue to sail south around the continent and then sailed North up the Western Coast until he found what appeared to be fertile land. On July 7th, 1493, nearly 12 months after seeing the last port of the old world, Christopher Dove stuck a Luthori Flag a beach of the continent that would later become known as Dovani, named for him, claiming it for the Holy Luthori Empire. He would return four times to Dovani, each time finding a faster route there. On his final voyage to the continent he was accompanied by a group of colonists from the Holy Luthori Empire. He was tasked by the Emperor with establishing the first Luthori settlement on the continent. The settlement was built near the spot where he first landed, and was named Ehrigia, it would become the capital of New Luthori. Dove would die 3 years after the colony's founding while serving as Governor-General of New Luthori. The Orange Colony In the year 1550 AD, the Asli Sultanate was on the verge of extinction. Although the Sultan remained as the leader of his people, much of his power was stripped from him from colonists. Finally, in 1555 the puppet Sultan was overthrown and a colonial government was established in the former Sultanate. The new colony was called the Orange Colony with its capital in Orange Town, Lesako. Its name originates from the Orange Order an Ameliorate organisation which heavily sponsored the colonization of the area. The Luthori who were attracted by the riches of Hulstria, made no permanent settlement at the Orange Colony. However, Duntrekkers settled the area as a location where vessels could restock water and provisions. Arrival of the Trekkers In 1537, in Dundorf an open war was being waged against the Duntrekkers, mainly because of their Ameloriate faith. Some Duntrekkers fearing for their safety began a trek to settle in the new Orange Colony. The idea of a Ameliorate based colony appealed to them. Most Duntrekkers stayed in Dundorf in isolated communities at the time but those that did leave were eager to start their new life. Duntrekker Ameliorate missionaries headed by Jacobus Talmor were ordered to convert much of the populace to Hosianism. During their first year in Orange Town, the missionaries sought means to support themselves and a place to establish their mission. They also began to learn the Asli language to communicate with the natives. Once settled in Orange Town, the mission bought a house large enough to accommodate all of their families and a school, which was to be their principal means of support. The Duntrekker settlement in the area began in March 1555 with the opening of a trade center at Orange Town. A Duntrekker expedition of 100 Ameliorate settlers, under the command of Jan van Diemen, founded the first permanent settlement near the Cape of Victory in 1565. The settlers initially built a clay and timber fort. The Colony began properly in 1571 with the first purchase of land from the Asli (called "Blacks" by the settlers) beyond the original limits of the fort built by van Diemen. The earliest colonists were, for the most part, from the lower, working class and displayed an indifferent attitude towards developing the colony. However, the missionaries were excited at the idea of converting "savages" to Hosianism. Expansion The Orange colonists gradually acquired all of the land of the Asli to the north and east of their base at Orange Town. Large numbers of the Asli were killed by the colonists. Besides those who died in warfare, whole tribes of Asli were severely disrupted by smallpox epidemics. A few remaining Asli tribes maintained their independence, but the majority of the Asli took jobs with the colonists as herdsmen and scouts. The colonial government passed a law in 1685 subjecting the remaining nomadic Asli to certain restrictions. The direct effect of this law was to make the Asli even more dependent upon the farmers, or to compel them to migrate northward beyond the colonial border. As the settlers continued to press into Asli territory, they came in violent contact with some unfriendly Asli. The farmers' cattle and sheep, guarded only by loyal Asli herdsman, were very tempting to steal. Reprisals followed, and the situation became so tense that the total extermination of the Asli appeared to the government as the only safe way to proceed. Farmers soon formed war bands, and set out to exterminate the Asli. Within a period of five years the farmers allegedly killed or captured upwards of 3,000 Asli. Out of the organisation of these war bands, with their field commandants and field-cornets, grew the system of local government in the Trekker-settled districts of colony. The Trekker colonists also imported workmen from Luthori and Likatonia. From these workmen, the early White settlers, presently form the majority of the population in Southern Talmoria. Conflict and Independence The Orange Order stopped the colony's policy of open immigration, monopolized trade, combined the administrative, legislative and judicial powers into one body, told the farmers what crops to grow, demanded a large percentage of every farmer's harvest, and harassed them. This tended to discourage further development of industry and enterprise. From these roots sprung a dislike of orderly government, and libertarian view-point that has characterized the White farmers for many generations. Seeking largely to escape the oppression of the Orange Order, the farmers trekked farther and farther from the seat of government. In 1725 the heavily-taxed farmers under Orange Order control, who received no protection against the Asli, expelled the officials of the Luthori colonial government, and established independent governments in Harisham and Uberra. Reacting to the weakness of the colonial government, a Trekker army under General William van Riebeeck set out for Orange Town in order to secure the colony. The governor of Orange Town refused at first to obey any instructions from the General, but after Riebeeck threatened to use force, the town surrendered. And so the Orange Colony was no longer under the control of the Orange Order. Independence The white members of the Orange Colony once seizing control over most of the provinces quickly declared a republic in 1996 and named the newly formed country Talmoria, after Jacobus Talmor, who they viewed as one of the founding fathers of nation. However, after Jacob Talmor's death the country essentially dissolved into anarchy, characterized by White on Asli violence, that last until Ikradon colonized the area. Post Colonial Peroid .]] Early Talmoria In the year 2107 colonists from Ikradon founded colonies in Talmoria. At the time of the Ikradonian colonization, the land of Talmoria was largely populated by the Asli and other groups, such as the Zaqraani and Rajisthani. To the south of Talmoria proper, lay the remains of the once great Asli Sultanate. Three years after the discovery of Talmoria, the Ikradonians established a colony at Sandos which is now lost to history. Isolation & Ahmadism After the colonization of Talmoria, the region became isolated and rarely took part in international affairs. Even after the end of colonial rule and achieving independence, the nation remained distant from the rest of the world. The most well known part of Talmoria's history is during the Democratic Empire period, which existed from 2643 to 2729. At that time, the nation was a monarchy led by the Hemmingway Dynasty, aristocracy from Ikradon whose family played a major role in the colonial period. Towards the end of this period, Ahmadism was on a rise in the country among the Asli, and as a result, radical Ahmadi-fascist parties formed, particularly Kalimat Allah. It was this party that led to the dismantling of the empire and the creation of the Asli Republic of Talmoria, a short-lived transitional nation. After this came the Ahmadi Emirate of Asliland, formed in 2735. This Ahmadi nation was marked by radical laws and very few freedoms. Not long after its creation, thousands of Zaqraani and Rajisthani were expelled from Asliland and any that remained had few or no rights. End of the Emirate In 2754, the existence of the Ahmadi Emirate of Asliland was over and the Talmorian Nationalist Party created the Grand Duchy of Talmoria. Looking to Talmoria's Hulstrian influences, Franz I was declared Grand Duke. Many of the government establishments and positions took up Hulstrian names and Hulstrian also became the official language. During Talmoria's early isolated period, the nation had many influences from the Hulstrian cultures in the north; and there were influences by the culture of Lourenne, leading to the status of Lourennian as a recognized language in 2755. The Nationalists also set up Talmoria to hold its first democratic elections 2758 where the people would elect a Governor-General. Return of Ahmadism to Talmoria Shortly after the Nationalists held their first democratic elections in Talmoria, Kalimat Allah returned to Talmoria. For a decade after it renounced the Hulstrian ruling party, the political scene of the nation was tensely quiet. This silence broke in 2769 when the leadership of the Hulstrian ruling party vanished. Many suspected foul play on the behalf of the Kalimat Allah. With the disappearance of the Nationalists, the Kalimat Allah returned the country to Ahmadi rule. However, the fortunes of Ahmadist rule took a turn for the worst once more and democracy returned yet again. Rebirth of a Nation Following the 2914 elections, which were won by the National Imperial Party, the politics of Talmoria collapsed. The National Imperial Party, like many other parties in Talmoria, vanished, leaving an empty legislative assembly and no politics of any sort. Talmoria was effectively in anarchy. However, in 2918 the People's National Democratic Party formed, vowing to rebuild Talmoria. As the only political party in Talmoria at the time, the party took all 170 seats in the 2918 elections, something that was repeated once more in 2919. National Transition Following the 2961 elections and the dissolution of the Talmorian Hosian Party, the Arbeid Party gained full control of the nation, this period comprises of the current transition into the Arbeid Pary's "Constitutional Monarchy Social Democracy". Soon, the party introduced legislation dramatically changing the established state. The party reinstated the original Suid-Talmorian "Prince's Flag". The party also enacted new economic and laws governing morality, effectively creating a social democratic republic. Nobility Titles Act was passed, introducing peerage and a monarchist structure to the republic. Moves were also made to solidify Talmorian culture, sport, and language. Finally, on March 2965, the Monarchy Act was passed, turning the nation into the "Koninkryk van Suid Talmoria". Koninkryk van Suid-Talmoria On July, 2964, a motion was brought into the Assembly to become a monarchy and appoint a royal family. The proposal was widely accepted, and the House of Diederichdam was selected to become the royal family. On March, 2965, the proposal was adopted into law, and the head of state became His Majesty King Rien, and the official name of the nation became the Koninkryk van Suid-Talmoria. The government remained elected, however only one party existed and was ever elected in the early years, the Arbeid Party. The government ruled in a strange combination, with a centralized, highly regulated and mostly state owned economy, permissive civil rights, monarchist, and pro motive of the peerage system and ethnic superiority of white Talmorians. Gert de Boer was the first Prime Minister, serving from 2965 to the present. The Nationalist Revolution On January 3007, Talmoria, again in a state of anarchy, saw the Nationalist Party of Talmoria emerge between the protests. The Party came to the Talmorian people with a speech of a new start for Talmoria, with the slogan: "Talmoria for Talmorians". The party, constituted by a lusophone-speaking minority of the country, wanted to abolish the monarchy, proclaiming the Republic of Talmoria, giving to the citizens civil liberties and rights of organization, mainly about the formation of new parties. In October 3007, the country descended again in anarchy. Anarchy reigned until the arrival of the radical feminists in the next few centuries. The Ahmadists left in droves, pushed out by the feminists. The feminists ruled until they were overthrown by The Freedom Party in 3313. The Freedom Party installed republican democracy and ruled the Hosian nation alongside the Libertarian Party in a libertarian/conservative fashion. Resurgence After many quiet years, where the country was renamed the Feline Protectorates of Talmoria, two new political parties formed: the Talmorian Social Democrats and the Conservative Party of Talmoria in 3514, despite the Grand Emperor being a Social Democrat. In elections that year, the Conservatives gained the upper hand and set about removing Talmoria from various international treaties, like the Law of the Sea and the Terran Olympic Association. However, in the October 3516 elections, the Social Democrats gained a super majority with over two thirds of the then Imperial Council filled by Social Democrats singled the beginning of the end for the Conservatives, with bill after bill reforming Talmoria back into the Republic of old. After the Conservative Party folded, the Talmorian Social Democrats were left to govern alone with President Jaffar Karim rebranding the party as the Talmorian Freedom Party. In 3520, a new party, the Talmorian Dream Party emerged. The Nordenburg Era Following the dissolution of Federation of Talmoria in 3562, the nation fell into a brief period of fighting and instability. However the country was quickly reunited by a general named Matthaeus Herzog-Rählert. Herzog-Rählert declared Talmoria a monarchy and installed himself on the throne as Emperor Matthaeus I. After assuming the throne, he changed the name of his house to Nordenburg after his hometown thus founding the royal House of Nordenburg . The reign of Matthaeus I was marked by violence and instability. Ethnic Zaqraami, Rajasthani, and Asli often clashed with the Emperor’s Hulstrian minority. The majority Zaqraami and Rajasthani felt oppressed and underrepresented in the new government. This led to massive revolts in the early years of Matthaeus I ’s reign. The revolts all met bloody ends. Thousands of Zaqraami and Rajasthani were killed in the revolts and for this reason Matthaeus I was nicknamed "the Cruel”. Successive Nordenburg monarchs would rule over Talmoria for two hundred years. On September 7th, 3603 Franz II joined the "Tributary System of the Celestial Empire of Great Indrala" in order to safe guard the country's borders. However, Franz II is often criticized by modern Talmorians for this act because he sacrificed a large part of his nation's sovereignty and honor in exchange for protection. This decision did much to shape Talmorian foreign policy for the next 250 years. It resulted in closer ties with Indrala and as well as wide-spread admiration for Indralans. The Formation of the Commonwealth The uneasy peace between the ruling Hulstro-Talmoris and the other major ethnic groups established by Matthaeus I would last for several decades. The peace was shattered by a radical Asli extremist called the Asli Nationalist Front (ANF) who lay siege on the city of Minbuto on January 28th, 3614. This would spark a 4-year conflict that would be known as the Asli War of Succession. The war ended with the victory of Royalist forces and the signing of the Treaty of Tajabad, which created the Commonwealth of Talmoria and Aslistan. The years following the war saw great prosperity for the Commonwealth. The economy and the standard of living increased dramatically. Increase in foreign investment, particularly in the Commonwealth's new oil industry, produced for the the first time a surplus. The Commonwealth undertook massive new construction and infrastructure projects. While the nation enjoyed prosperity as a whole, several ethnic groups felt that they were benefiting at all. This created tension between the ethnic groups that boiled over into the Zaqraam-Rajasi rebellions (3670-3680s). The rebellion was short lived and was quickly and brutally put down much to the chagrin of the international community. By the 3800's Talmorian kings were rather ineffective and incompetent when it came to running a nation. As a result the nation began to weaken and the Nordenburg hold on power deteriorated. The era is remembered fondly as the country's golden age of culture and science. The monarchy and Nordenburg rule was ended by a communist insurgency in 3820. The Time of Troubles (3820-3922) For a century the country was ruled by various military juntas and regimes. Each regime did not last long and was often very brutal and repressive towards its citizens. This era marked a period of instability, revolution, and warfare. Experimentation with Communism (3820-3830) On February 9th, 3820 Nordenburg rule was ended after two and a half centuries by a communist insurrection in the capital of Tajabad (now Lesako). The royal palace was assaulted and easily fell to the Talmorian Communist Party as the citizenry had lost faith in the monarchy long ago. Pacifying the other provinces and major cities was completed with relative ease and speed. Despite the success of the insurrection the communists were unsuccessful in forming a functioning government. The period is well-known for the corruption and decadence in the central government. The communists failed to bring about any meaningful reform. Less than a decade later communist rule disintegrated into anarchy. On June 25th, 3830 the last last communist premier resigned thus ending Talmoria's brief experiment with communism. A Failed State (3830-3889) Following the communist collapse many groups attempted to fill the void left by the Nordenburgs with most new governments lasting only a few years. No government lasted long enough to create a stable state, as a result most of the country had disintegrated in many tiny pieces. Various political forces and their armed loyalists jockeyed for power and carved out small states out of the remains of the old country. The advancements made under the Nordenburgs were destroyed and reversed during this extended time of internal strife. The country was referred to as a "failed state" during this time. The country would not be united under one banner again until the Israist Insurgency in 3890. Israist Insurgency (3890-3922) In the years prior to the Israist Insurgency large territories of Talmoria were controlled by a group called the Talmorian Nationalist Party (TNP). TNP rule was brief and they were ultimately unable to create a functioning state. Their already fragile hold over their territories began to slip when the fires of religion and war were reignited by the Israist Insurgency started by the Israist Vanguard. The Vanguard was largely acting in response to the perceived decadence in the TNP led government. They also hoped to establish a new Pan-Ahmadi caliphate centered in Talmoria and attempted to to heal the deep rifts in the Ahmadi faith, but were ultimately unsuccessful. In 3889 the Israist Vanguard sacked Fort Kojombo and several TNP-controlled mints. The citizens of nearby Kojombo City reportedly opened the gates to the Vanguard as they approached. The Vanguard was met by thousands of cheering civilians as they entered the city. Similar reactions from the civilian populations met the Vanguard as they "liberated" more territories from TNP control. By mid 3889 the Vanguard was in control of most of the country and the TNP's self-styled Supreme Commander had already fled the TNP capital city. New Kingdom (3922-4045) With the TNP led government in complete disarray and the flight of the Supreme Commander the Gbara of Talmoria was left in charge. In 3922 the Gbara of Talmoria named Lord Mohammed II Saksoure of Cobura as the new King of Talmoria (Mohammed I in Talmoria). For the first time in a over a century Talmoria had a king again. Mohammed's rule was enlightened and the country flourished. However, there wasn't a clear successor to the throne of Talmoria that was outlined in Mohammed's will. As a result the Gbara took control of the government to find a new monarch. The Saksoure Dynasty could not decide upon a suitable successor to Mohammed I so the Gbara decided to choose a member of the older Nordenburg Dynasty to be the next King. In 3971 the Gbara named Sulayman von Nordenburg as King of Talmoria thus becoming Sulayman I. Sulayman's rule is considered one of the golden ages of Talmoria. During his reign he actively encouraged the arts and culture. He also played a largely ceremonial role in the Talmoria government despite retaining many formal executive powers. He chose not to exercise his powers and devolved these powers to the elected Great Farin. Sulayman, as an ethnic Asli, also encouraged Pan-Esinsundu nationalism at home and abroad. Talmoria is country with a large Artanian minority who felt increasingly marginalized. This culminated in a coup d'etat led by wealthy Deltarian immigrants. The Nordenburg's were briefly able to reinstate the monarchy under Enyinnaya I in 4029 but he was quickly over thrown within a few years. Resurgence of the West (4034-4099) UNDER CONSTRUCTION Saksoure Empire (4099-Present) UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:History Category:Talmoria